


Cabin Fever

by IAmStoryteller



Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Contains spoilers from up to chapter 148, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sick Fic, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Someone was gonna get sick on the ship, Ukyo was just happy it was him
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	Cabin Fever

Ukyo laid in bed in the men’s barracks, sweating and his bones and joints achy as he was the unfortunate soul that got sick. It was any wonder that no one had gotten sick sooner. Ukyo was kind of glad it was him and not someone way more important like Senku or Ryuusui or Chrome or heaven forbid, Old Man Kaseki or little Suika. A cold due to being out in the stormy weather wasn’t ideal, but it could always be worse.

“I brought food, courtesy of Francois,” said Chrome, gently entering the men’s barracks, with a tray of food. Chrome was too kind to Ukyo sometimes. 

Sitting up, he smiled as Chrome placed the tray on Ukyo’s lap. “Thank you.”

“Drink the water and the juice, otherwise Kohaku, Taiji and Tsukasa are gonna barge down here and mother-hen you,” said Chrome, grinning. Both Kohaku and Tsukasa had grown up taking care of a sick sibling and Taiji was just so big-hearted that Ukyo knew that it was Senku and Chrome probably keeping them back from hovering around his bedside. “Try to eat everything. But don’t force yourself.”

“How’s it going? Are we still on course? Senku and Ryuusui aren’t bickering too much, I hope,” said Ukyo.

Chrome laughed brightly. “Don’t stress too much about it or you’re gonna get yourself sicker. And it’s going fine. Still on course and nothing broke.”

Ukyo sighed in relief. “Good to hear.” He took a sip of the water and looked at the food (a soup of some kind). “Are you gonna stay here until I finish eating?”

“Yup,” said Chrome. Chrome had such a big, bright smile. It was very no-good for Ukyo’s heart. Ukyo hoped it was just the fever, but he was feeling a rush of warmth on his face. “That’s my job right now.”

“You’re so cute,” said Ukyo.

Chrome’s eyes widened and he blushed.

Ukyo shoved a piece of bread in his mouth when he realized what he just blurted out like a dum-dum. He hadn’t been this embarrassed since his first day at National Defense Academy when he tripped over his own two feet and crashed into a teacher. He chewed the bread and then took a sip of water. “Uhhh, so…” He was desperate to change the subject.

“No, wait, you think I’m cute? You must be delirious,” said Chrome, giggling.

Ukyo coughed, “No one had told you that you’re cute? It’s a fact? You’re cute.” Ukyo asked himself why was he still talking and was the fever actually getting to him? He was digging his own grave at this point.

Chrome flushed red as if he were the one with the fever. He made a strangled noise. “Oh my god. You mean it. But you’re so cool. And you think I’m cute?”

Ukyo took a spoonful of soup as he tried to figure out what the heck he was gonna say in response. Certainly, the main reason he helped saved Chrome way back when during the conflict between the Kingdom of Science and the Empire of Might was because Ukyo thought Senku’s way was the best option to not lose a single life. But it helped that Chrome was a cutie and Ukyo was weak against cuteness. “I’m not that cool.”

“Yes, you are! You’re like the only with military training from before Petrification and you’re like diplomatic as heck,” said Chrome, nodding, crossing his arms. 

“I’m never gonna live this down, am I?”

Chrome leaned down and kissed Ukyo on the top of his head. “Definitely not. Finish your soup.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
